


Lesser

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, Does that make sense?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Hatred, internalized Omegahate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wet, desperate, embarrassing sounds leaving him, on his knees in a hallway, he was such a shame for his family.(It turns out you can't take suppressants forever.)





	Lesser

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual fandom and I'm really nervous to post this, since a/b/o is also something I haven't really posted before.  
What can I say, this idea just really got me and I enjoy reading about it way too much, ahah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this! Maybe something I should add, in my a/b/o version you can't take suppressants forever, like forever ever. You'll eventually die if you don't go into heat. 
> 
> I don't really know if this counts as mildly dubious consent, but tagged it to be sure.

****

The night would be pleasantly warm if Max’ body didn’t felt _so hot. _

He wanted nothing more than tore his clothes apart, they itched his skin, they clung to him, he was sweating, it was way too hot. He was asleep before, but when the realization kicked in, he was suddenly fully awake.

He needed to get out of his clothes, it was not only sweat that made them stick to his skin, he was now very aware of the slick running out of him. Fuck, he was so wet.

_Disgusting_, that was all he could think about. He was fucking disgusting. The words his father had once told him, screamed at him, burned into his brain.

The day he presented as an omega was still one of the worst he ever experienced,  his first heat was terrible and his father furiously shouting at him hadn’t helped much. _His son was no omega, his son wasn’t a weak bastard_, that’s what he repeated over and over. A fucking desperate bitch wasn’t something he could support, his father told him.

So Max decided he would never ever go into heat again, yet alone show his omega side. It was embarrassing to be one of them. He wasn’t one of them. Sometimes he believed it himself and then at night, he would remember and be ashamed.

Max was taking suppressants ever since then, the day that almost ruined his life, the day he presented as a weak stupid omega bitch. He wasn’t going to live like that, to tell anyone. It was a mistake.

He didn’t allow himself to take his clothes off, he wouldn’t act on it, on this disgusting part of him. It wasn’t even possible for him to go into heat, right? He hadn’t forgotten his suppressants, he never did. He didn’t wanted his whole life to be ruined.

But still, the waves of the heat got to hit him even stronger, his cock was so, so hard and he was too wet.

_Why him? _ Panic was rising in his chest, he felt like he couldn’t breath, his whole body felt on fire now, burning, he was burning. It hurt. 

He wasn’t going to survive, he was sure of that, when his vision went black, as another strong wave of heat and pain hit him.

It was even worse, when he opened his eyes again, his throat was dry, like he had spent a week in the desert with nothing to drink. His underwear was almost completely wet now and he was shaking.

He tried his best to fight against his instincts, which screamed at him, that he wanted, he needed, an alpha to ease his pain, to help him, to held him. Who would protect him, stay with him.

There was only one alpha in Max’ mind, but he didn’t dare to even think his name, he couldn’t, it was wrong.

While he was fighting his own mind, his hand had subcon sciously found his way to the bulge in his pants and squeezed down. It was good, he closed his eyes, willing to give himself this moment.

But it wasn’t enough, it would never be, he had started to cry a long time ago, but now he was too aware of the tears running down his cheeks and his blurry vision, he wiped them away with force, pressed his palms to his eyes to stop himself from crying.

Crying was weakness, he hadn’t cried in a long time, he wasn’t allowed. It was something omegas would do, nothing Max would do. Shame washed over him, _you_ _are_ _such_ _a_ _disappointment_, he heard himself mumble into the night.

_He is right down the hall,_ the part of his mind that surely wanted to survive this heat, whispered. _You’re in heat, you’re crying, you’re desperate for an alpha, nobody will ever love you, you don’t deserve him or anyone,_ the other part of his mind screamed.

That was right, he had lied to him, he should have told him that he was something lesser, an omega.  Daniel wouldn’t want to waste his time with someone like him, right?

_Daniel_.

Everything went silent as Daniel’s smile flashed before Max’ eyes.

It was like something inside him broke, now that he had finally allowed himself to really think about him.

He scrambled to his feet, barely holding himself upwards. He needed to get to Daniel _right_ _now._ He couldn’t survive one second longer without him. He could live with the shame that would come afterwards, but right now the urge to get to the alpha was stronger than everything else.

Somehow he had gotten out of his apartment, to the door of Daniel’s, his primal instincts had done his movements for him, as he had taken up the scent of the alpha that hung in the air.

The waves of his heat were even worse now, and he barely managed to knock at the door. He wasn’t sure if Dan would have heard him, but he had no more energy left to do it again, his legs gave up and he sunk to the ground.

Wet, desperate, embarrassing sounds leaving him, on his knees in a hallway, he was such a shame for his family.

What felt like an eternity for Max was probably not even twenty seconds, before Dan’s apartment door was wide open and Daniel was right beside him, concern plastered all over his face, “Oh my god, Max, are you okay?”

“’s so hot,” Was all he managed to slur as an answer.

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Daniel said and slung an arm under Max’ arms to help him up. He managed to get him to his couch, where he sat them down, Max clinging to his side. Everywhere Dan had touched him, the burning wasn’t so bad anymore, he needed Dan to touch him more. 

Max sobbed something that was supposed to be an apology.

“Don’t be sorry, I got you now, won’t let you go,” Dan whispered into his hair as he hugged him closer.

He didn’t know when he had closed his eyes, but he opened them now again, staring at Daniel, whimpering. “I need you, _alpha._”

Dan’s hold around his shoulders tightened and his gaze became darker, before he suddenly stood up.

Oh no, oh fuck, he had ruined everything now. Erratic sobs escaped him, Dan would leave now.

Dan didn’t left him, of course, he helped Max to his feet and took him to his bathroom, “I can’t take advantage of you like this.”

Max stared dumbly at him, wasn’t he the one who took advantage of Dan here? Who destroyed everything?

“Come on, let’s get your clothes off, they must feel gross and then you gotta take a shower,” Max nodded, yes, yes, he would do anything the alpha asked of him, he needed to please him, and his clothes had felt uncomfortable for almost the whole night now.

Daniel helped him out of his clothes and Max tried to get closer to him, every time he touched his bare skin, it felt so good, it eased the burning. Embarrassing whimpers were filling the air, only interrupted by Max trying to form apologies.

When Dan’s hand lingered a few seconds too long on Max waist, as they were trying to get rid of his shorts, Max felt a sudden rush of slick and he whined loudly, while he instinctively lunged forward to press his body against Daniel’s.

He could feel the other mans hard erection and even had the decency to blush.

Max couldn’t understand why Dan pushed him away, but he didn’t try to resist him. And then he was finally completely out of his clothes and gently pushed into the shower.

Dan let go of him and Max immediately reached out for him, hell, he needed Dan to touch him forever. He couldn’t bear thinking about being left alone now.

The alpha began to murmur soothing nonsense and turned the water on, he gently started to wash away the sweat and slick off of the omegas body, who started to cry and whimper even more now, nobody had ever done something so nice for him. Because he didn’t deserve it. All he deserved was to be fucked and dropped into the garbage where he belonged.

He tried to explain this to Dan, but his words failed him, all that left his mouth were sobs.

Between his loud sobs and the running water, he heard “How do you manage to still be so beautiful?” He was going insane now, that was for sure, so now his mind made things up, fucking great.

When Daniel was finished cleaning him and wrapped Max into a huge fluffy towel, the younger one actually managed to dry himself without much help from Daniel.

But the lack of skin to skin contact triggered another flush of slick and the burning to return what felt like harder and more painful than before.

In this moment there was only one thing Max was sure of, “I don’t think I will survive if you don’t fuck me.”

Dan groaned, arousal prominent in his glance, his hands twitched but he was restraining himself, “You don’t die from normal heats, you’re just, it’s not you talking, it’s the heat. Max, I can’t abuse you.”

A loud sob escaped Max lips, he was crying again, or hadn’t he stopped at all? He stumbled over his words, Dan needed to understand him, “No, no, Dan, fuck.”

Max forced himself to close his eyes and breathe, he counted to five, before he opened his mouth again, “This isn’t, this isn’t, I am not even supposed to get into heat, there must be something wrong with my medication, or not, I don’t know how this shit works, but I haven’t,” Breathe, Max, breathe, he told himself, Daniel didn’t try to say something, he just listened and waited for Max to speak up again, “Daniel, I haven’t been in heat for years, not after I presented, I just took what he gave me, I didn’t wanted to be...” like that, he wanted to say, but didn’t, instead he finished with, “I guess you can’t suppress it forever.”

He was surprised how he had managed to say that much.

Dan pulled him into a tight hug and he tried to get closer, “Fuck, Max, do you know how dangerous it is for you to not go into heat? You are lucky to even be alive.”

Was he? Wasn’t it better for omegas to die? They were worthless anyways.

“Shit, you are going to hate me if I do this, but you’re probably right, you are going to die, if we don’t… I can’t let you die,” When Max looked up he saw Dan’s eyes were filled with tears.

“You’re the only one I trust, ‘s okay,” The younger sobbed, clutching Daniel’s hand like his life depended on it.

“It isn’t, I am so sorry,” Dan left the bath to get to his bedroom, Max refused to let go of his hand, so he followed him, the towel fell to the ground, forgotten.

“Take your clothes off,” Max whispered, he shouldn’t command an alpha around, but he couldn’t help himself, still he scolded himself internally, what was he trying? To be left alone? He didn’t even deserved to be cared about and now he was acting like a bitch.

Dan had his own internal fight going on, before he took his clothes off and got to Max on the bed.

So close to an omega in heat, his primal urges began to overtook his concern, he needed to please Max, he needed him just as much as Max needed an alpha.

Their lips finally clashed in a heated kiss, Max immediately opened his mouth to let Dan conquer it, their hands roaming over each others bodies. Moans filled the air around them.

Daniel’s hand found his way down between Max’ legs, who spread them for him as far as he could. He couldn’t helped himself, when the younger one started to beg desperately, so he pushed one finger inside his wet hole, being rewarded with Max loudly groaning.

“Please, I need you inside me.”

There was no shame left inside Max, all he knew was that he needed the alpha right now. To fill him up, to complete him. He wanted Daniel to mount him, to claim him. He bared his neck and Dan’s lips wandered over the sensitive skin there, but he had enough wits to not bite down, even thought he wanted nothing more, Max’ whole body screamed and begged to be marked and Daniel wanted to fulfill every wish Max would ever had.

Dan got some distance between them to roll a condom over himself and Max turned over, getting on all fours, exposing himself even more to the other man.

Daniel spread his cheeks and a loud wail was to hear from Max as he felt the tip of Dan’s hard cock on his rim.

“Please, alpha,” He chocked out and Daniel couldn’t stop himself any longer, he buried his cock inside the tight, wet heat of Max in one swift motion. And Max, Max vision went white, fireworks were exploding in his mind as he got pushed over the edge, shooting his come onto the sheets.

He heard Dan moaning into his neck, his own moans were muffled by the sheets since his arms given up, Dan’s strong arms the only reason he wasn’t completely breaking down.

He was still hard, even after just cumming. He had never felt closer to _perfection_ than now.

“Please, keep going,” He begged and whimpered and cried.

And Daniel kept going, he fucked him until they were both more than spent, until the knot kept growing and growing inside Max, until Dan couldn’t pull out of him, until Max cock finally didn’t fill up again when Dan spilled his seed inside the condom.

Max knew it was ridiculous, but he wished Dan’s come would fill him up. He told Daniel so, which breathless response was a really low “Me too.”

They were still locked together, Daniel still big, the knot not going down yet, when Dan broke the silence, “I’m sorry.”

There were still mild waves of heat hitting Max, but it was almost over, he could feel it and with that the shame, the embarrassment, the disgust came back. “I’m the one who should apologize.”

“No, why would you,” Max interrupted him, “I just forced myself onto you, you haven’t even known before what I am and I still came to you.”

“I’m glad you did, you could have died,” Dan’s arms closed around Max’ upper body and he hugged him from his position behind him.

Max shook his head, “You don’t understand, I swore to never act on this, Dan, omegas are worthless, only there to be used and thrown away. They are fucking weak and I don’t want to be weak again.” Max had started crying again, because that was all he ever was. Weak.

“You are not weak, Max, you shouldn’t believe this bullshit. The world could not even work without omegas.”

“You will throw me out as soon as you’re not locked inside me anymore, right? You’re only saying this so I won’t start to struggle and hurt you seriously, but it’s okay. I deserve it.” It was all he deserved, to be treated like the trash he was.

Daniel sighted, a deep frown on his face, he was determined to protect Max from now on, “Shut the fuck up, you’re staying. I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t need an alpha,” But he _wanted_ one, he just wouldn’t admit it. He _wanted_ to stay with Daniel.

“I know, but I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I hope it came out as I wanted it to and doesn't feel too rushed. Is it too confusing??
> 
> I stop thinking about this now, I'm afraid my head will explode otherwise.


End file.
